The Value of Horai Island
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: The home of humans, demons and their hybrid successors returns to existence by means of a powerful soul.


Creation began on 01-04-15

Creation ended on 01-08-15

Inuyasha

The Value of Horai Island

A/N: "Even the Earth has the motivation to regenerate from injuries as superficial or devastating as the destruction of an island," he expressed to them, "and the people that resided on it."

Hovering more than eighty meters above the water, Brother Correction, on another mission to correct a mistake made not too long ago, recalled the devastation that the planet experienced when one of its small landmasses was destroyed. It disgusted him at how dark forces that consume such levels of land will destroy them, as well, and how most of those landmasses were once meant to convey a sense of acceptance and tolerance.

"Horai Island," he uttered, holding out his right hand and holding a sphere comprised of hardened soil and diamond. "A haven of sorts for the race of humans and demons of moral conscious. Corrupted by demons that demonstrate various levels of cruelty and desire for greater power or control over forces beyond themselves, you were maimed beyond the capacity for sustainability. But now, like the phoenix that rises after death, you shall rise again, purged of your impurities and made a haven once more!"

He dropped the ball into the water, and watched as caused a bright circle of light to generate beneath the calm surface of the ocean.

BURST! A large mass of stone arose from beneath the water and stopped just inches beneath his feet.

As several more pillars of stone arose from the water, stopping under his feet, they remolded into different structures, even spreading across the water until the former pillars of stone had formed an uneven landscape the size of an island that it was meant to take after, complete with a mountainous landscape, a beach surrounding all sides of its outer edges, a forest, several caves, its former village, consumable produce and a lake laden with fish and some wild game, and the most important aspect of this island that set it apart from most others: Its prospering community. The people, both human, demon and half-demon, all in the village that was their home, looking around themselves as they realized that they had been brought back to life.

"Sweetheart."

"Dear."

"My love."

Brother Correction heard many of these and more from the island's population, and relocated himself from the sky…into a cavern where the Cauldron of Resonance, restored to its purest state, resided.

And along with the mechanism, was the unconscious form of the priestess that served Horai Island as its community's guardian, Kanade.

"Mmm…hmm," he heard her groan as she came to, seeing him offering his right hand. "Who…who are you?"

"An eternal servant of the past, present and future," he told her, helping her onto her feet.

-x-

With representatives of the more dangerous, immoral or malevolent demons in existence, like Naraku and the Four War Gods no longer in existence or reduced to weakened or less powerful states, the existence of Horai Island would likely attract the attention of humans and demons looking to find peace where they wouldn't be discriminated or hunted down, and half-demon individuals that sought peace and freedom. This made Brother Correction, whom had returned to his dimensional domain to ensure that the condemned souls of various demons that despised demons that cared about humans and/or had families with humans that they cared about would not be revived, most pleased.

"Perhaps I should go find Kagura and suggest she live there," he wondered aloud to himself, standing in front of a small display case that showed a ping-pong-sized sphere that he salvaged after its initial demise. "Or Shiori and her mother might consider living there…once I make the preparations to have Tsukyomaru brought back to life and reunited with. Kanna will probably love it."

Under the display case, a small tag revealed that it was the external remains of the Shikon Jewel, reduced to being just a meaningless object because the souls that once resided in it were no longer there to fuel its powers.

"What is next? What is next? What is next?" He wondered, and walked past another display case that contained the remnants of the Four War Gods' Spheres of Power, deprived of the essence of their previous owners.

A/N: Another story for the _Inuyasha_ category/page. Please, read and review.


End file.
